


Petites Bouteilles de Couleurs

by JustAnotherNarrator



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherNarrator/pseuds/JustAnotherNarrator
Summary: Frenchie lets Kimiko paint his nails.





	Petites Bouteilles de Couleurs

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessing over this idea of Frenchie letting Kimiko paint his nails for days now and just had to write it down, lest it drives me mad. This is my first time writing for The Boys, so please, be kind to me.

He lets her paint his nails.

Somehow it just seemed to happen without Frenchie ever really agreeing to it, but it’s not like he minds it in any way. 

One afternoon, it had been his turn to go and _“procure”_ some food and supplies to bring back to their cramped little hiding place. He’d wanted to do something nice for Kimiko - he always wanted to do something nice for her, truth be told - so he’d taken a stupid chance and stole a few nail polishes from the nearest CVS. Butcher had tore him a new one when he found out, but the way her eyes shined when she saw the tiny bottles made up for that entirely.

“_Celle-là,_” he told her, while pointing at the bottle of dark blue polish, “_c’est ma couleur préférée._ My favorite.”

He felt almost giddy when she reached out, snatched up the bottle and went to sit on the counter to paint her nails with it. He loved watching her do it or watching her draw. She got so focused as if the entire world faded from view and nothing else mattered to her. He sat down and waited until she was done and ready to show him the fruit of her labor.

“_Magnifique, mon coeur._”

Before he could react, she’d hopped off the counter and sat down next to him, taking his right hand in hers and began focusing on his nails instead. His heart stopped in his chest, before realizing the few beats it skipped and starting to pound on the double. He watched mesmerized as she gave the same attentive treatment to his fingertips as she did her own. When she was done with that hand, he found himself at a loss for words until she nodded toward his left hand expectantly. He gave it to her and carried on watching her work. After finishing both hands, she smiled at him proudly as he looked over his painted nails from every angle possible.

“I’ll have to be more careful when I’m cooking,” he mentioned. “I would not want to ruin your hard work.”

Of course, as soon as the rest of the group spotted his nails, they all had their own little reactions to them. Butcher teased and rolled his eyes while M.M. just shook his head - although Frenchie was certain that if his little girl had been the one wanting to paint nails, the big man would have only been too happy to oblige - as for Hughie, he simply said it sort of worked with his whole vibe, which Frenchie chose to take as a compliment. After the first few times, they stopped mentioning it, simply accepting the whole thing as a part of their new day-to-day.

And now every time Kimiko finishes her own nails, she’ll just make her way over to where he is, take his hand in hers and paint his fingernails, and honestly, he couldn’t be happier about it. He’ll let her paint his nails forever if she so desires.


End file.
